I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of below the knee prosthetics and, in particular, the present invention is concerned with a method and device for making artificial limb sockets for below the knee amputations.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Sockets for artificial limbs in the prior art have been made from leather, wood, plastic wood, plastic and combinations of these materials. Examples of artificial limb sockets of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,861,311, 2,202,598, 2,253,040, 2,402,327, 2,669,728, 1,693,091, and 1,153,532. U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,511 discloses a socket for an artificial limb made from nitro cellulose material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,855 discloses a below the knee prosthesis wherein the prosthesis is held to the leg by a loop passing over the knee of the patient. In general, artificial limb sockets in the prior art have been formed by first making a plaster mold of the patient's stump and then casting a replica of the patient's stump utilizing the mold. Boney prominences are identified and built up on the casting and a socket of leather or other suitable material is formed over the built up casting.